Where Will the Stars Lead Me?
by RockCityGirl14
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a difficult mission, thus resulting in a death in a nakama, Lucy Heartfilia. However, what if she were to come back alive? Also, losing the memory of the one she loves and knows...this will lead to a new life and possibly relationships with loves and also...DRAGONS? Please note MAJOR CURSIN LATER!
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa, RockCityGirl14 is BACK! But with a new and different fan fiction! I actually seen many fanfics like this and wanted to try it out because there seemed to be a spark of inspiration when I first thought about the idea. Now, this DOESN'T mean that I will stop with my other fan fic, it just means I'll work twice as hard to please my readers! So please remember to REVIEW both of my my stories, cuz it means so much coming from you guys!

(3rd Person P.O.V)

How can this happen? Just a day or so ago, everybody was laughing happily with one another, drinking, partying, and basically having the time of their life. Well, that is just how the Fairy Tail wizards go along with life, always deciding to live it to the fullest alongside with their nakama. However, this setting is just disappointing, the air is filled with sadness and desperation of getting back a member that recently fallen into the clutches of evil, but is now in a better place, the heavens.

The person that left for this angelic, harmonic oasis was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial spirit wizard, the caring and gentle girl, and finally the girl that loved Natsu Dragneel.

(Flashback of Yesterdays Events)

Allow me to explain. Lucy Heartfilia along with the rest of Team Natsu went on a mission to defeat 2 highly dangerous mages and return them directly back to the Magic Council.

As usual, the Salamander was excited for the mission while also enduring the fact that the ice mage decided to tag along as well. However, that tension between fire and ice was broken by the excellent and beautiful swords women by the name of Erza Scarlet, or better known in Fiore as Titania.

For the mission, they all prepared their bags and set off the train. As soon as the train set off, Natsu immediately turned into a sickly green color all over his face. This is what happens almost all the time when riding a train to the location of the mission. After dealing with 3 hours of the horrid train ride, as Salamander calls it, they went off to Mount Rising Sun. The apparent place of where these 2 special mages were located.

After going through an intense maze, rolling boulders, and wild Vulcans, Team Natsu managed to reach the absolute center of the Mountain.

Upon reaching, a feminine cackle and a masculine chuckle was heard from the other side. All members turned their heads, prepared to fight, until they noticed that the 2 wizards totally disappeared.

"WHERE'D THEY GO!" Natsu yelled out loud.

"Behind you~" The voice sang behind his back, causing his spine to shiver in a slight fright.

However, the girl kicked Natsu to the ground and continued the assault on him. While the other man came up from behind to Titania and also did the same number to her. Both of the Fairy Tail mages were unable to land any hits due to the teleportation magic they seemed to be using.

All that seemed to remain was Gray and Lucy. Gray tried using his ice make to freeze the women who dare hurt his comrade but seemed to slow to do so, since she teleported back and forth. After the distraction from the women, the man then came in front of Gray and hoisted him up into the air by his right hand, then slamming the poor ice mage into the ground hard enough to leave a huge crater.

"3 Down, 1 to go~. Damn, I thought this would be interesting fight! But these so called 'Fairy Tail Wizards' are just so FUCKIN weak. I mean, the only one standing left is a busty blonde while the others are limping like weak amateurs." The male said so annoyed yet cocky.

"Just calm down, I can take those 3 wizards out with just one blow. Then, I'll let you do whatever you want with the blonde, so chill." The female voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" Lucy dare yell back at the two highly experienced wizards.

Both of them smirked, "Why little lady, I would have thought that you may have heard about us…but since you don't, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Amulet Spark and my partner is Lunatic Rock. Together, we are, 'The Masterminds'. I use the most forbidden dark magic and teleportation while Lunatic uses the most forbidden light magic. Now, time for a good bye…" She drifted off as she shut both of her eyes and she performed many different hand signals until ending with both arms spread out in front of her and yelled, "DARKNESS SHROUDS OVER THE SUNNIEST OF DAYS, TAKE THE LIVES OF THE MAGES BEFORE ME; DEATH REBEL!"

The instant that she finished her spell, a dark and evil ray was sent straight out at Team Natsu in full speed. All (Gray, Erza, and Natsu) prepared for the end as they gave each other one last hug and squinted their eyes.

They thought that all was lost until they saw a bright light that shone before them.

All of them open their eyes slowly until they quickly notice what was happening, which caused every single one of their eyes to widen in shock at the moment.

THEIR Lucy was actually taking the impact of the blow for them. She was enveloped in the neon yellow light, giving her the illusion that she looked like a goddess sent from heaven, while also trying to absorb the darkness with that new found light.

The members of Team Natsu looked over at her with their now tear stained faces, they all knew of the Infamous Death Rebel spell. Whoever gets attacked will get the same result all the time, and that is death. If you try to rebel or counter, it will have 2x the effect of power.

The attack was still on the rise and Lucy was trying her absolute best to not get her friends in danger, so Lucy increased the power of her light as well.

She looked back at her friends and said with tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry for not being strong enough for you guys most of the time, but I believe that I'm gonna have to say my good byes here."

"NO WAY LUCE! WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING WITH Y-" Natsu tried to say but was interrupted.

"NOO! JUST STOP! THESE ARE MAGES YOU CANNNOT DEFEAT…Just let me say a few things before I go." Lucy said, her magic power seemed to be depleting very quickly.

"Thank you so much for bringing me to Fairy Tail, Natsu. It means so much that I had a family that cared for me in my last few moments of life. Gray and Erza, you guys are my bestest friends ever and I will never forget all the missions that we did together. Please also tell everyone about my death at the guild…and most importantly, I love you Nastu Dragneel, I always have from the beginning."

All of the members looked at their nakama in surprise as her magic finally weakened and she was hit at full force of the attack, Death Rebel.

It seemed as though all time just slowed down now, Natsu running to catch Lucy from falling on the ground while Gray and Erza trying their best to catch up.

In the end, Natsu was able to catch Lucy in his arms and she was having a troubling time for breathing.

"Please Lucy, don't go! I wan- no, I NEED you Lucy! You may have not known but, I LOVE YOU TOO!" He screamed the last part especially loud.

"Thank you Natsu, that means so much coming from you." Lucy said while having a coughing fit.

"It's gonna be alright Luce, after all you're a,"

"Fairy Tail Wizard." The two of them said simultaneously while crying their hearts out.

With that final word, Lucy was gone.

She was dead, and they all knew it… Why do bad things ALWAYS happen to good people. Shouldn't it be like a fairy tale where they lived happily ever after? I guess not… they just lost a major member of Fairy Tail…Will anything be the same?

After the attack Lunatic and Amulet teleported away from the hideout and went somewhere where they probably didn't want to be found.

The members of Team Natsu all decided to not leave Lucy there at the Mount so they brought the body back to the guild later that day.

Upon returning, they finally reached the guild doors. First it was Gray that entered, followed by Erza, and finally Natsu holding the dead Lucy in his arms.

At first people greeted the usually lively group until they realized the sad expressions on their faces. They then looked over at Natsu who was holding Lucy in his arms.

They thought she were sleeping but were clearly wrong when they noticed she wasn't breathing or moving. It was then they realized they lost a precious nakama.

Levy was the first one to break down after seeing her best friend like this, but was comforted by the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. Wendy was upset that her sister figure was now gone and that nothing seemed to bring her back. Everyone seemed affected in a way but the most depressed one ought to be none other than, Natsu Dragneel.

Seriously, how would you feel if the girl or boy you loved was to die protecting you from the clutches of evil and then confess their love to you as their last words. That would just make you feel all disappointed, making you think about what might've happened if you did things differently or you're just blaming yourself for not being able to protect her as you promised.

Just on these actions, it will definitely change the present and the future. But one thing that will remain is that she is and always will have her soul in the heart of the guild.

(End of Flashback of Yesterdays' Events)

Today is the day that the Fairy Tail Guild is holding the funeral at the Kardia Cemetery for the stellar spirit mage.

Everyone all walked up to the grave and said their goodbyes along with EVERYONE shedding their tears except a certain fire dragon slayer that believed that she would come back for him.

All were proud that Lucy had died as a heroic and loving member of Fairy Tail. Altogether, the funeral lasted at least 3 hours, but by that time, almost everyone left.

ALMOST!

All that remained in the motionless, dreary cemetery was a salmon headed boy. The same boy that refused to let tears fall during the funeral.

He walked up to the grave and noticed that she was in between both of her parents graves. He smiled and thought, 'I wonder if she's finally happy to be with both of her parents.'

Natsu then placed his hand on the grave and quietly read the inscription:

Lucy Heartfilia

July 1, X767 – July 2, X792

Forever a Mage of Fairy Tail

Friend of Stellar Spirits

Will be dearly missed by all

As Natsu finished reading the inscription, he finally broke down. Tears were coming down from his eyes like they were never going to stop. He then fell onto his weak knees and sobbed onto the grave.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I wasn't able to protect you. If only I was stronger, I would've beaten those 2 bastards and you still would've been here! I bet if you were still here, you'd probably be laughing in the guild hall or maybe even seeing me picking a fight with Gray, we might even be together as a couple, but it seems like those thoughts just came to end." He said sobbing continually.

"But I would never forget those last words you said." Natsu said while getting his composure back and getting back onto his feet. He then turned his back to the grave and walked back to his home. Right now, he didn't feel like seeing anybody right now.

As soon as he left the sight of Lucy's grave, the grave then started glowing in a rainbow formation and then out came the most surprising thing, it was…

**AND IT'S A CLIFFHANGER FOR THE ENDING OF CHAPTER 1! So, I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS REVIEW THIS NEW STORY OF MINE AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONE. Like I said, I wanted to try out this story and I absolutely love my readers! Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be full of surprises and luck! Until then, I'll see y'all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa Minna! Its RockCityGirl14 with another chapter of 'Where Will the Stars Lead Me!' Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please also check out my other story, 'Turning Your Back on a Nakama!' I hope that with all readers I can reach at least 90 or 100 reviews in that story. Well, here is the next chapter.

Previously_… "But I would never forget those last words you said." Natsu said while getting his composure back and getting back onto his feet. He then turned his back to the grave and walked back to his home. Right now, he didn't feel like seeing anybody right now._

_As soon as he left the sight of Lucy's grave, the grave then started glowing in a rainbow formation and then out came the most surprising thing, it was…_

Out from the grave came the most beautiful blonde girl wearing a silky white dress around her body that reached to her middle of her leg and also barefoot. Finally, on her right hand was a rainbow bracelet and also a key ring, only with one golden key hooked on.

"Ughh, where am I?" The said girl asked herself while also feeling a migraine coming in her head. When she stopped to take a look around her surroundings she then saw a light envelop in front of her and 2 figures show up in front of her.

"Lucy, do you know who we are?" The woman figure asked with the calming voice of an angel and was next to another male next to her.

"No, but who is this Lucy you speak of?" The girl that came from the grave asked.

"Hmm, seems as though you lost your memories. My name is Layla Hearfilia and the man next to me is Jude Heartfilia. We are your parents that passed a while ago. However, you just joined us a few days ago. But, we have to ask you of something important Lucy." Layla explained.

"Please do, I'm confused. Wasn't I dead? Plus, do you also know of my past life as this Lucy? And what is this pink tattoo on my hand represent?" Lucy said while showing up the Fairy Tail insignia up to her mother.

"Allow me to explain from here Layla." Jude said to his wife in which she smiled and nodded back.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are a member of the magic guild by the name of Fairy Tail where all the people loved you as a family and nakama, and maybe some more than a nakama. However, you went on a mission with your team and protected them, but with the condition of sacrificing your life. With that honorable discharge, the gods and angels from heaven along with your spirits have decided to bring you back to life. So, please do us this next favor, for your parent, your family, and most importantly…yourself." Jude then said.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for informing of this. But, why do I only have one golden key and what is with this rainbow braclet on me?" Lucy then questioned.

"Why dear, when a celestial wizard dies, their contract is broken with their spirits, thus leaving you alone. However, Loke or Leo, the leader of zodiacs, was pleading to stay by your side this entire time. You're quite lucky to have such a loyal lion by your side." Layla said with smile on her face, which I returned back to her.

"Well Lucy, about that favor we must request from you, it's about that bracelet. We must ask you to learn another new magic in this new life, and that magic must be Dragon Slayer Magic. This bracelet will help you locate and interact with the dragons in order for them to help you learn their techniques." Jude said.

Lucy started staring at her key, then to the bracelet, and finally the pink insignia on her hand. It was then she noticed that her parents were starting to fade away.

"I see, Mama and Papa, thank you for everything and allowing me to know of most of my past." Lucy said with the tear brimming up in her eyes.

"Yes Lucy, now remember to visit Fairy Tail in the near future. However, that may take days, months, and maybe even years to finally have the guts to go back. Just take your time and also remember about the dragons. Finally, Lucy, we will always love you no matter where you are." Both of her parents said and with that, they were gone.

Lucy in her white gown then looked over at her key and held it up, "Open, Gate of the Lion. Leo." She said quite calmly and even nervous of what this Leo was.

A teenage boy with strawberry hair and a black suit came up and then with wide eyes stared at the blonde girl in front of her whispered quietly, "L-lucy, is that really you?"

"Yes Leo. I'm sorry for wha-" Lucy tried to say but Loke broke her statement with a big hug.

"Please, don't leave me or the other spirits EVER again." He said in the nook of her neck and holding her even tighter, making sure this wasn't an illusion.

"I promise Leo. But there is something you gotta know. I lost my memories and also I don't have that many of my keys, I only have you. Also, I must learn Dragon Slayer Magic." Lucy said rather quickly.

Loke looked at the key ring and only saw his key. He had to believe his master, I mean, she never lies and always keeps her promises.

"I see, well, I bet you wanna go to Fairy Tail right away! They will be so excited to see you alive!" Loke said while grabbing her hand and running out of the Kardia Cemetery until they reached the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Loke, how long have I been dead?" Lucy asked him in the front door with tears in her eyes that were sliding down her cheek.

"3 days, but think! You're living. This will be great." Loke said.

"But, I must've caused them so much pain. If I was a member of Fairy Tail and left my family, don't you think that they surprised and maybe even angry at me." She said while the tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Loke took her hand and brought her close, "It's ok, the Fairy Tail that we both love and care for would never do a thing to you, now let me show you."

With that, he then opened the door. Lucy peered through and saw that the guild was either drunk, silent, or sad.

Loke held onto her hand and walked through the guild, where she was getting the weirdest and shocked stares from the rest of guild. Unfortunately, Loke was not able to find the rest of Team Natsu in the guild.

Suddenly, a blunette wearing an orange outfit came up to Lucy and Loke with the most shocked face along with 2 boys right beside her. "Lu-chan, is that really you." She had asked, her voice barely audible.

"Loke, who is this girl?" Lucy asked the loyal spirit.

"What?! You don't know me! Lu-chan, how are you alive and how do you not know your best friend?" She practically said while losing it.

"I'm sorry everybo-" Lucy tried to say but then got cut off when the guild jumped on her yelling, "LUCCCYY!"

"Everybody, can you please get off me?" She asked politely.

By the time everybody got off her and calmed down, Master Makarov came down to the guild hall and examined the celestial wizard. "It's great to have you back my child. We missed you very dearly, we thought you were dead." He confessed.

"That's very nice Master. However, there is something that I must tell you all." Lucy said with a serious tone of voice.

After the explanation of what happened to Lucy and also saying how she must go on a mission for her parents, they allowed her to make up a decision.

"That's why Master. I request that I take a leave from Fairy Tail for at least 7-8 years in order to do this favor. Also, may I keep my insignia, I feel that if I have it, I will be able to someday regain my memories and remember everything." Lucy said to the rest of her fellow guild members.

"Yes Lucy, we will respect your wishes. However, the people that might want to see you the most are currently gone, so I'm not sure if you want to wait to see Nastu." Master Makarov.

The moment the word, 'Natsu,' came out of his mouth, Lucy's body seemed to freeze to the core. What bothered her was the very existence of this boys name.

When she heard it, she felt safer and calmer. However, she felt a pang of guilt for some unknown reason. But, for the time being, she just tried to shake the feeling off.

"Well Master, I guess I should be going now, starting today I will be on my new quest and hopefully I will be able to remember you guys by the time I get back." Lucy said while walking out of the guild with Loke beside her.

When reaching the entrance, Loke turned around to face the rest of the guild that was currently huddled together to watch the goodbye of the celestial wizard once again and then put up one of his hands. The pointer finger showing up as well as the thumb. Lucy copied the actions.

It was also at the moment that a memory came up, it was Master Makarov explaining what that hand signal meant…

"_Listen Lucy, I wanna tell you of a Fairy Tail tradition once a member leaves the guild and also this hand signal." He explained in his fatherly voice._

"_Oh, that seems very interesting Master." Lucy said understanding the conversation._

"_I wasn't completely finished, this means if a member were to leave the guild and may not come back for his or her life, then it shall also mean that their heart and soul will always remain in the guild. Once entering Fairy Tail, everyone is family and nakama, and that role will never be taken away from that person. This is the way of Fairy Tail mages and how they plan on succeeding later in their later lives. Never forget Lucy, once a member, always a member by heart and spirit."_

"_Thank you for your words Master, I promise to never forget them. After all, celestial wizards ALWAYS keep their promises." Lucy said while wiping some tears off the edge of her eyes and then giving him a great big grin._

(Flashback Ended)

"Now I finally understand what you meant Master." Lucy whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something Lucy?" Loke asked while giving her a confused look.

"Oh no, it's nothing. No need to worry Loke." Lucy replied back.

Lucy and Loke continued to walk to the edge of town and looked back for one last time.

"Well, we should try finding the closest dragon and that would be.." Loke tried to say but didn't know the answer.

"Oh, that would be Fire Dragon, Igneel." Lucy said while using her bracelet for assistance but then stopped for a pause.

Wait, why did this name seem so important to her? Did it have anything to do with her at all? Well anyway, she shook off that same feeling when the boy's name was mentioned and continued.

"Goodbye Magnolia. I'll be back for you guys later." She said as they went off to the volcanic island across the shore of Hargeon.

(Natsu's House, Natsu's P.O.V)

I was crying. Crying. Crying. And finally, crying.

Yes, I the powerful Salamander, is crying on my bed with my blue exceed Happy.

Why? Well, today is July 5, X792. The love of my life was killed a couple of days ago and it was my fault. I should've been stronger to protect her. If I was, then she would still be here with us and everything would be happy.

Then, in 2 more days is the anniversary of when Igneel disappeared. I wonder how the big guy is doing? I hope that he is safe.

But, why do all the things that I treasure have to disappear in front of me?

Well, I might as well head to the guild since crying in my bed isn't going to solve anything.

Afterall, I need to pull ahead and make use of the life that Lucy sacrificed for. This, is the life, that I will use to make a difference in what we all see today.

"Let's go Happy! Let's see everybody at the guild!" I said while pumping my fist up in the air and then heading to Fairy Tail with the last thing I heard was an, "AYE SIR!"

**Chapter 2 is finally done and I hope that my readers enjoy this new installment. Sorry it took a while, I had to write A LOT of speeches for my Student Congress and I had to do projects for my classes. However, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONE ON MY PROFILE, TURNING YOUR BACK ON A NAKAMA!' Also, in the next chapter, it will include Natsu arriving at Fairy Tail and then the time skip of 7-8 years later since there won't be a lot details from when she was gone from Fairy Tail. Until then, I'll see y'all later!**


End file.
